


Heart Attack In Black Hair Dye

by noneveragain



Series: Here's To The Frerard [20]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Awkward Gerard Way, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blowjobs, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Prostitute Frank Iero, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PART 2 OF LIP GLOSS SMILE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Attack In Black Hair Dye

Gerard finally worked up the courage to send the email. He finally  got himself to do it and he was honestly shaking. He remembers a time  where he literally vowed to not pay people to do sexual acts, but _hell -_ Frank was fucking hot and Gerard couldn't help but want to do this with him.

The  email was pretty fucking awkward to say the least; I mean you were  asking for a private show at your house that basically meant you wanted  them to come and get you off.

Totally not weird right?

Gerard  had to read the email over and over again, making sure there was no  spelling errors and such because he didn't want to seem uneducated but  what the fuck was he even worrying about? Frank probably got some basic  ass messages like "come fuck me" with their address and Gerard's over  here asking as if it's a fucking job proposal.

He  glanced one more time at the email and cringed a bit, still wondering  if this was a good idea and in reality for Gerard it was. He got a hot  guy coming over to make him come, but he doesn't want to feel so  comfortable with it because this isn't _normal_ for Gerard.

_"Hey  um I saw your uh live stream I think it's called? And I saw your  description thing and yeah I was um wondering if you could come over for  the private show thing? I mean like you don't have to but if you can  yeah that'd be cool."_

He did it. He clicked sent. The email had the little words Gerard out as well as his address and now it was sent.

"Well  fuck." He sighed, knowing that it was sent now and nothing he could  really do about it. He had to admit the mere thought of what was going  to happen made his stomach in knots and he felt actually a bit _excited_ to do this.

He  wasn't really sexually active, only mastubation worked for him and a  lot of the reason being was he just never found someone who he could  trust enough to have sex with, yet here he was buying someone's service  to fuck him.

Gerard wasn't exactly sure if he  wanted to be fucked by Frank, maybe just like a strip tease for him or a  handjob, but even to Gerard sex was an intimate thing and it was quite  emotional for him - I mean not emotional to the point where he'd cry  during sex or something, but he still wanted to make his first time  special and with someone special so this whole Frank thing would have to  be like a handjob or something simple.

Gerard  isn't really experienced in the whole sex thing, he just knows some  things people do to get each other off. Masturbation, blowjobs, and well  sex, but that's all he knew.

Innocent baby didn't know what the fuck he was missing out on.

~

"Gerard Way?" A black haired man asked, standing on Gerard's porch set with a big coat on despite it being pretty warm outside.

"Y-yeah that's me, y-you're uh Frank right?" Gerard asked, his voice shaky."That's me." Frank chuckled, his voice getting a tad bit deeper.

"Come in." Gerard stated simply, scooting over to the side for Frank to enter the room as Gerard shut the door behind him.

"So u-" Gerard was cut off my Frank taking off the large coat that hid quite the outfit underneath making Gerard groan.

Frank looked fucking stunning.

The hot pink corset he was wearing adorned his body ravishingly, the fishnets looks like absolute _heaven_ on his legs and _oh god -_ those fucking tattoos, Gerard never thought he could go from no boner to full boner so quickly.

"W-wow.." Gerard sighed, looking up and down at Frank like he was a prize that Gerard just won.

"Why don't you come and sit down sugar?" Frank purred, pointing at the chair in front of Gerard's computer.

"Y-yeah.."  Gerard said awkwardly, walking over to the chair before he felt Frank  gently push his shoulders making him sit down, feeling Frank's solid  weight on his lap.

"So Gerard..." Frank  whispered huskily, scooting up on the chair with their crotches pressed  against each other and Frank's arms wrapped securely around Gerard's  neck.

"Anything you want me to do for you, big  boy?" Frank asked, a smirk prominent on his face with his and Gerard's  forehead touching, leaving them to look at each other's eyes, which  Gerard didn't mind at all because _shit -_ Frank had fucking gorgeous eyes.

"I-uh," Gerard panted, staring at Frank up and down in awe because _fuck -_ this  was new to Gerard and this was different. He never had sexual contact  with anyone unless you count the time in tenth grade when Brendon Urie  groped his crotch for a bet.

"I see you're new  to this huh?" Frank smiled, grinding his hips down a bit, Gerard  feeling Frank's erection rubbing against his own.

"Y-yeah,  sorry.." Gerard whispered, looking down at their crotches before his  eyes trailed up Frank's corset clad torso to the lovely designs on his  arms.

"Like what you see Gee?" Frank asked,  leaning back a bit and allowing Gerard some room to reach his hands out  and run them down the outfit he was wearing, Gerard managing to wiggle  his finger underneath one of the stockings and let it snap against  Frank's skin, hearing him moan softly.

Gerard  wasn't fucking ready for that noise. The simple sound sent every last  drop of blood in Gerard's body down to his cock, feeling it swell a bit  in his jeans.

"Y-yeah.." Gerard trailed off,  looking down at his hand that was gripping Frank's thigh and the obvious  bulge in the black lace panties he was wearing.

"Do  you want to kiss me Gerard?" Frank asked, his body moving closer to  Gerard, feeling the heat radiating off the nervous chubby comic book  nerd.

"C-can I? Is th-that okay?" Gerard stuttered, his throat feeing like it was closing up because _fuck -_ Frank was _hot_ and the fact that he was allowing Gerard to do all these things to him was turning Gerard on more than he liked to admit.

"It's  all okay sugar." Frank whispered, looking at Gerard with hungry eyes  before Gerard leaned forward and pressed their lips together, the  intense sensation making Gerard grip onto Frank's thighs as he tried  desperately not to rut onto the hot guy that was currently sitting on  his lap.

Frank moaned into the kiss, their  lips vibrating gently as Frank began to rock his hips on Gerard slowly,  the glorious friction making Gerard pull away and throw his head back to  release a needy moan, his hands gripping Frank's hips harshly and  guiding them down quickly, rubbing their clothed erections together.

"F-fuck.." Gerard panted, his hips bucking against Frank.

"Want  me to take off my clothes?" Frank asked, his voice deep and wrecked  from what just happened, watching as Gerard nodded feverishly feeling  Frank get off of his lap and stand in front of him.

This  wasn't Frank's first rodeo, he knew he had to go slow for the clients  enjoyment but he was turned on too and he wanted nothing more than to  just rip off his clothes and jump on Gerard's dick right now, but he  refrained knowing that he followed the clients orders and not what he  wanted.

He of course had boundaries though, and  if the client was into any weird shit that made Frank uncomfortable he  had every right to leave and give the client a full refund.

Frank  unlaced the back of his corset and slowly took it off, the tattoos that  adorned his skin on full display for his client as well as the lace  underwear and garter set he was wearing.

"You're so beautiful.." Gerard groaned, shifting in his chair as he looked at Frank.

"You think so?" Frank smiled, turning around to show Gerard everything he was wearing.

"F-fuck yeah.."

Frank grabbed the waistband of the lace underwear he was wearing but Gerard quickly stopped him before he pulled it down.

"Wait, c-can you keep it on?" Gerard asked, staring at Frank with wide eyes as he devoured the scene in front of him.

"Of  course babydoll, anything I can do for you though? Want to fuck me?"  Frank whispered in Gerard's ear as if he was a nervous school boy.

"Oh fuck." Gerard groaned, before shaking his head no.

He wanted his first time to be special.

"Want  me to suck you off?" Frank asked, seeing Gerard slowly nod his head  giving Frank all the consent he needed before he dropped to his knees in  front of Gerard and unbuttoned his pants.

Gerard  was trembling, he didn't know what he wanted, but he couldn't wait to  actually feel what a blowjob was. He never got one because well - he _was_ pretty lonely and never left his house.

Frank  had Gerard's cock out in record time, his eyes roaming over Gerard's  bottom half and licking his lips causing Gerard to moan softly at the  sight.

Gerard didn't really expect the feeling  that came next. It was a mixture of sensations all jumbled up into one.  He felt Frank's warm wet mouth encase his cock and immediately bucked  his hips up without warning, the sudden pleasure wrecking his body and  making himself thrum with pleasure.

"F-fuck.."  Gerard stammered, his body trembling as he brought a hand to rest in  Frank's hair as he felt the young male bob his head up and down,  Gerard's cock sliding past his lips in a manner that wasn't anything  less than obscene.

Frank pulled off leaving Gerard whining, his hips bucking up desperately because he wanted more of Frank's mouth, more of _Frank._

"You  can fuck my mouth Gerard, I'm not new to this." Frank giggled, dropping  into a familiar sub position, on his knees in front of Gerard as Gerard  stood up in front of Frank, feeling his hot breath against his aching  cock.

"I uh.. Don't know how to do this."  Gerard stammered, a blush rising on his cheeks from embarrassment for  not being experienced with things like this.

"Just  do this." Frank giggled softly, grabbing Gerard's hand and putting it  on his hair, feeling Gerard thread his fingers through it.

"And  thrust into my mouth." Frank bluntly stated, looking up at Gerard, his  eyes hidden slightly by his eyelashes that framed his kids beautifully  causing Gerard to moan a bit just from looking at this, his cock still  out and aching.

"I don't want to hurt you..." Gerard whispered, running his fingers through Frank's hair again.

"You won't sugar, just do it, it feels so good." Frank promised, and oh god did it.

Gerard stared off slowly, his motions gentle and awkward because _hell_ \- this felt good as _fuck_ but he was still scared and Gerard had never really felt anything like this and didn't want to hurt Frank.

Frank  increased the suction he created with his mouth, the feeling being just  too much for Gerard causing him to grip Frank's hair and his hips  bucking making his cock slide down Frank's throat, the feeling being all  too much having Gerard thrust into Frank's mouth, hearing the tattooed  man moan around his cock, the vibrations shaking Gerard's body to its  core.

"Oh fuck, c-can I?" Gerard asked,  remembering instantly this is what Frank asked Gerard to do in the first  place, but Frank still nodded a bit to give Gerard permission.

Gerard  gripped Frank's hair tighter, his hips thrusting in and out of Frank's  mouth his stomach burning intensely at the pressure building up.

_Fuck -_ this was too much for Gerard. He has never felt anything _this_ good before and before he knew it he felt himself come down Frank's throat feeling Frank swallow around Gerard's dick.

"Sorry for the hair trigger I-"

"No need to explain yourself." Frank smiled, wiping his mouth a bit and standing up.

"Uh, how much do I owe you?" Gerard asked, grabbing his wallet from the back pocket of his pants after he pulled them up.

"Actually,  don't worry about it. You're fine, just promise you'll email again?"  Frank smiled, having grown a little bit on Gerard even though this was  just a simple blowjob.

"But why?"

"You're  the only one who was actually really nice and didn't just force me to  do anything. Plus you're hella adorable." Frank chuckled, sliding the  corset back on and placing the coat on his body.

"How bad do they treat you?" Gerard asked, placing his wallet back down on the table.

"I  mean, a lot of them fuck me with minimal prep or they really hurt my  throat. I really love it when I get awkward clients like you if I'm  honest. It's so cute having to guide them through it." Frank giggled,  seeing the blush rise on Gerard's cheeks.

"I-oh.."

"Yeah, I really must go. Hopefully you'll email me again?" Frank smiled, walking over to the door.

"Yeah.."

Gerard  ended up emailing Frank every week for the next few months, not just  for sexual proposals but simply to ask how Frank was doing or squeal  about some comic book he was reading and soon enough their budding  friendship turned into a relationship that was going to last longer than  both of them expected it too.


End file.
